


Fly!

by patriciaselina



Category: Free!
Genre: (Nothing really gay about it), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, Pre-emptive tags, This is not how AO3 tagging goes and I know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciaselina/pseuds/patriciaselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title provisional until further notice.)<br/>To fly, v., to move through the air by means of wings as a bird does, to travel through the air or through space, to rise and stay aloft, to rush along.</p><p>A collection of drabbles, based on tumblr user natsui's role-switch AU. When butterflies undergo metamorphosis, they come out of a dark, lonely place and become truly beautiful. Is that what life has in store for storied butterfly swimmer Rei Ryugazaki? Along with his old friends Rin and Aiichiro, new friend Nagisa, and self-proclaimed rival Makoto, he's soon about to find out what it truly means to be able to soar.</p><p>(tl:dr; Canon rewritten so that Rei is the water-obsessed MC, amongst other things. A work in process.)</p><p>(UPDATE 12/20: Chapter 2 is up, featuring the Tachibana twins! And some surprise MakoRin...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Role-switch AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31973) by natsui. 



> Based on [natsui](http://natsui.tumblr.com)'s role-switching AU. For further references, the character=canon role assumptions are, as follows: Rei=Haruka, Rin=Makoto, Aiichiro=Nagisa, Nagisa=Rei, Makoto=Rin, Haruka=Aiichiro, Ran=Gou, Ren=Seijuuro, Gou=Ran, Amakata=Sasabe, Sasabe=Amakata.

“Rei, if you stay in there any longer, you'll be late, y'know?”

“I won't, Rin, and I take _offense_ at the fact that you think I am one so _crass_ as to not take my schooling seriously.” Rei says, eyes closed as he crosses his arms, still decidedly in the bathtub and not getting out of it at all. Rin rolls his eyes. Leave it to Rei to use fancy words on him, first thing in the morning. “Of _course_ I had already calculated the number of minutes I would allow myself to extend bathing time by, and still arrive at school at the optimum amount of time. Even, I may add, taking into account that I'd still have to wait for you to keep up with me.”

“Tch. You beat me _one_ time, and already you're gaining a hell of an ego, aren't you?” Rin groans.

He and Rei had made somewhat of a habit of running to school - he was the competitive type, and while Rei wasn't, he was usually won over by the promise of tuna.

Now, Rin never expected Rei, who made too big of a fuss about ' _running beautifully_ ' to actually be able to run _quickly_ , to actually _win_ , however. It was just Rin’s luck that his best friend really, _really_ liked the super-fancy fatty tuna. Why couldn't he like something else instead, something Rin _can_ spoil him with, something accessible, like sardines, or _mackerel_?

“The point is, though, that you need not worry about me being late for school, for I am perfectly aware that I have _exactly_ three minutes more before I actually have to get dressed. So if you want, you can just go on ahead.”

Rin sighs. Granted, he really should've done that instead, but –

– But this is Rei's first day at Iwatobi, and seeing as Rin is a full year ahead of him, it means that this little time window is the only time he has where he can actually be with his best friend. Water-obsessed and irritatingly particular said best friend could be, Rin would be lying if he said he didn't miss going to school together with Rei.

Sure, they've never actually spent more than a day apart, what with the Matsuoka residence just a few steps away from the apartment where Rei lived, but that one year where they hadn't been going to the same school...Rin had been _miserable_.

He thinks it best that Rei not know about this, but between Rei's sharpness and Rin's sappiness, Rei probably knows of this already.

“Fine, _fine_.” Rin says, shaking his head in the hopes of forgetting just how sappy he had been thinking. Rei’s…still soaking, his cheeks still submerged in the tub water. _Guess it’s time to favor a different approach, Rin Matsuoka_. “But you do know that if you spend too much time in there, your fingers are gonna shrivel up, right?”

“...”

“Like little raisins.” The face Rei’s pulling is _priceless_ , but expected, and Rin would take a picture of it every time it appeared, if that meant his cell would survive the tussle that’d be soon to follow. “Ooh, too bad, you _don't_ like raisins, right? Too small and sweet and _wrinkly_ for you?”

“......”

“So yeah, if you keep that up, your fingertips are gonna turn into raisins and it won't be beautiful at all. A _shame_. Don't you dare say I didn't warn you.”

“All right, I get it, I'm getting out.” Rei mutters, only half-heartedly annoyed at the most, and Rin chuckles as he reaches out a hand to him. Rei raises an eyebrow at Rin’s outstretched hand. “You're right, okay, I don't have to shake your hand to congratulate you.”

“Silly Rei,” Rin smirks, waggling his fingers. “Just making sure you don't end up with your pretty little brains splattered all over the slippery bathroom tiles, okay?”

“I shall concede to the ridiculous notion of you calling my brains ' _pretty_ ',” Rei says, as he slowly gets out of the tub. “But they are not ' _little_ '.”

“Geez, graduating at the top of your class has done _wonders_ for your humility, hun.” Rin says, shaking his head and turning to a neatly folded pile of clothes. “Towel’s here, hair towel’s there, and your clothes are outside - _wait_.”

Rei frowns as Rin looks at him, _really_ looks at him. A normal person would be feeling exposed at this situation - being given the once-over in their bathroom - but Rei only rolls his eyes.

“Rei Ryugazaki.” Rin says, carefully, _fearfully_. “You bought _another_ one of those??”

“Well, I saw it on display the other day.” Rei says, eyes closed and lips pursed as he puts both hands on his hips. For someone who looks and sounds so mature, sometimes Rei does things like this that remind Rin that he really _is_ the older one. “On the mannequin, it had looked beautiful. But I knew at first glance that it would look even _more_ beautiful on _me_.”

“What are you talking about? That - that wouldn't look good on anyone, dammit, _seriously_ , Rei?” Rin _screeches_ , hands flailing everywhere and anywhere, perfectly visualizing his mental turmoil. “I can stomach the idea of you having rainbow-striped legskins, but - rainbow-colored, _butterfly-print_ legskins??”

Rei _harrumphs_ and shoots Rin a Look that absolutely _drips_ with disdain. “So says the man with the _tiger-stripe_ jammers.”

“Look, so that was a gift from _Gou_ , okay, and you know her tastes are a bit _off_ at times -”

“Still doesn't explain the sheer part of your favourite legskins.”

“ _Rei_.” Rin says, no, Rin _sighs_ , and he looks utterly defeated at this point. “Just…please don’t tell me you were planning to wear _that_ under your uniform.”

“Of course I was not going to,” Rei sniffs, as he walks past Rin to reach for the towels. “It would not be beautiful of me to wear wet legskins under my dry school uniform.”

“Thank _God_.”

“I would have to suffice for wearing my _dry_ legskins under it, though.” Rei says, nonplussed, as he scrubs at his damp hair with the smaller towel. As he opens the slider door to make his way out of the bath, he murmurs, “I’m thinking more the black butterfly-print one than the rainbow-striped one.”

“Goddamnit all – no, Rei, _no!!”_

Despite Rin’s wailing and incessant heavenward screaming, Rei gets to wear the black butterfly-print legskins to school anyway.

===

The school day is half over, so Rin goes over to 1-1 to drag Rei out of the classroom. Rin _literally_ has to drag him, for if things didn't involve academics or water or - heaven preserve Rin, _butterfly-print clothing_ , Rei doesn't pay them any heed. So Rin makes the decision for the both of them: lunch, right now, on the rooftop. Simple. He is aware that his plan works out like a well-worn anime cliche.

It isn't that easy to execute, though. "So are you saying you forgot - let me say it again, I never thought I'd be using this word when it comes to you - you _forgot_ to bring lunch?"

Rei sniffs, once, haughtily, his arms crossed over his chest. "I did not forget it. I merely...left it behind." He says, as if Rin was being ridiculous. Which he wasn't, by the way. "The finished product was not to my liking."

"How could it be not to your liking, when _you're_ the one who made it?"

"It didn't have enough tuna in it." Rei replies, frowning, not answering your question at all.

"Dude, coming from you, 'not enough tuna' means 'less than one bento full of tuna'. For a guy so particular about 'moderate eating' and 'balanced diets' and stuff, you can be soooo _un_ moderate."

"Rin, you had eaten the whole bar of chocolate. Did you really think I was going to call that 'moderate eating'?"

"Look, the point is," Rin concedes, "Here's some fish fingers. Would you like to have some, or not? Your choice."

Rei's about to say something - something along the lines of _you charred the edges again, Rin, that's not beautiful_ \- but he is interrupted by the clatter of footsteps and heavy breathing.

"Oh, Rin-san, Rei-san, thank goodness!" the man at the foot of the staircase huffs, breath erratic, cheeks red with exertion. "You guys still walk fast. Let me keep up, huh?"

Rin raises an eyebrow, familiarity registering but not going very far. On the other hand, Rei blinks rapidly. "Nitori...Aiichiro-kun?"

That throws Rin in for a loop, for his eyes widen as he looks at his best friend. "...Ai? That person down there is Ai?"

Aiichiro smiles at Rin's genuine surprise, but Rei doesn't. "Honestly. That hair color isn't so forgettable, and height aside he pretty much looks the same from when we last saw him." There's the faintest of smug smirks on his lips as he murmurs, "You should be embarrassed of yourself, Rin."

Rin grits his teeth and smirks, about to throttle Rei, or something, but Aiichiro spares him from having to do that, with a sunny smile and a cheerful "Ah, no, Rei-kun, it's all right!" He clasps his hands behind his back, saying in a quieter tone. "It's been a while, after all."

"It really has been," Rin says, a fond smile on his face as he looks at Aiichiro. Rei is his best friend, but he really missed having Ai around, too. "Wanna go get lunch with us, Ai?"

"Sure! I've got some extra rice balls, too, if any of you guys want it-"

"Do any of them have tuna in them?"

"Rei, all this tuna all the time surely isn't healthy..." Rin says, trailing off at the look in Rei's eyes. He loves the idea of having tuna so much, his eyes are even sparkling...

"Actually, one of them is, Rei-kun."

"Augh, Ai, why'd you tell him! Just when I thought I was gonna be able to get him to eat other fish, for a change..."

"Don't push it, Rin." Rei deadpans, walking closer to Aiichirou's side - the side that held the lunchbox - as they made their way to the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?"

The receptionist looks the girl over. Jacket, skirt and tie - yup, this one's definitely from that public high school in the neighboring town. Iwatobi, wasn't it?

Samezuka's a nice, popular swimming school, sure, but no one from Iwatobi HIgh School's ever gone here before - or, at least, not since the current receptionist replaced her predecessor, which was the start of the current school year. It's logical why they're not interested, really - the girls who keep insisting on coming here also came from schools which crossed paths with Samezuka during swim meets...and Iwatobi High School doesn't have a swim club.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asks, sighing, hoping she doesn't have to call security over this one.

Thankfully though, what the receptionist expected the girl to say and what the girl _does_ say were two very different things. "I came here to see my brother, if it's all right - his name's Tachibana Makoto."

"Oh, okay." the receptionist replies, somehow internally relieved she doesn't have to sic guards on yet another too-obsessed fan. This girl seems too nice to drag away - what with her easy smile and big bright eyes. "He hasn't come back yet, though, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, then...oh!" the girl exclaims, her face at first growing sullen, and then eventually brightening up a little. "If you don't mind...can I wait for him at the swim club rooms?"

"Hm...depends on which 'him' you're referring to."

"Why, my brother, of course!" the girl replies, her grin growing wider. "Please check. There _is_ a Tachibana in the swim club, right?"

"Oh... _oh_." the receptionist murmurs. "Tachibana-kun?"

"Yes, my brother." the girl nods, her face absolutely estatic. "Now, if you may, can I _please_ go to see him?"

* * *

The Samezuka swim team captain sees the girl - wearing the Iwatobi High uniform, her eyes wide and amazed, a hand pressed to her mouth in awe.

It's to be expected - Samezuka is impressive in all things but it's definitely most well-reknowned for its swimmers, and what kind of swimming powerhouse would Samezuka be, if it didn't have an impressive indoor swimming pool to properly train its impressive swimmers?

"You're the girl, aren't you?" the captain asks, a hand on his hip, gaze careless and friendly. As a man with a sister of his own, he took it upon himself to greet his other teammates' sisters when they came by - the truth is, though he knows it sounds crazy, he didn't trust his men enough to get close to a pretty lady without leaving her at least a little bit annoyed. Living in an all-boys boarding school tended to do that. "The one looking for her brother?"

"Ah, yes, good afternoon." the girl says, and turns her head away from the pool, to look at the captain himself.

And she _smiles_.

"Whoa!" the captain says, his cheeks reddening as he backs a single half-step away. His next words seem to come out in short, sporadic bursts. "If you may allow me saying so...miss, you look... _very cute_."

"Oh, thank you!" the girl says, her smile growing wider...

...before she reaches up and grabs the captain by the neck.

"Agh - ow ow ow  _ow what was that for???_ "

"'Cute', why'd you have to say 'cute', you butt!" the girl says, locking one of her arms around the captain's neck. "You haven't seen your sister for  _so long_ , and that's all you have to tell me - that I'm ' _cute_ '? What am I, a little girl?"

"Guh -  _Ran_ -" the captain manages to get out, before coughing for air, again. "- if you wanted me to treat you like an adult, then you should've just, I dunno, started  _acting_ like one!"

"I think after all the trouble you had me go to get to you,  _Ren,_ " Ran Tachibana almost-growls, her arm no longer blocking her twin's air supply, now yanking him by the collar. "The least you can do, is call your elder sister  _beautiful_!"

" _Elder_ \- don't go around holding that over my head, now! You're only older by  _eight minutes_!"

"Eight  _significant_ minutes!"

Around the Tachibana twins, the majority of the Samezuka Swim Club members only let their gazes touch upon the warring siblings once, and then they sigh and look away. Ren Tachibana, their captain, is a fast swimmer and a right devil when training's concerned, but when he's with his sister there's absolutely no doubt as to who exactly is the alpha dog in that relationship. What few people there are who look upon the situation with great curiosity - the first-years, no doubt - shall get used to this as time goes by, as well.

"And speaking of trouble - what trouble did I make you go through, exactly, huh, Ran?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Ran says, her lips pursed as she glares at her twin disapprovingly. "I'm talking about how you and Mako-chan didn't go and keep in touch with us, yanno, how you didn't even go stay at home before classes started."

"Hey -  _I_ called you guys, didn't I?" Ren harrumphs, his hands crossed in front of his broad chest.

"Yes, but Mako-chan's the one who studied in Australia for years, you dum-dum." Ran points out, an eyebrow raised. "As the elder brother, it is  _your_ job to ensure that he keeps his affairs in order. And thus, you are the one at fault, for not making him speak to Mum and Daddy."

"What - hey - it's really not my fault, okay? Sheesh, Ran, stop messing up my hair!" Ren groans, swatting away his sister's flailing hands. "I told you, didn't I? Mako-chan's been acting  _really_ weird lately."

" _Still?_ And here I was thinking having him meet up with the boys was gonna help..."

"What do you mean, Ran...Ran, did you go meddling, _again_?"

"Agh -  _no_ , Ren, ugh, what kind of person do you take me for? I'm no meddler!" Ran snaps, before looking to the side and adding, "I  _may_ have given our Mako-chan a little push in the right direction, though..."

"Ran, we've talked about these 'little pushes'." the captain, shaking his head. "They usually come to no good."

"Ehh, but I thought my plan was foolproof!" Ran insists, hands at her sides, looking particularly indignant at the fact that her younger brother - yes, younger by  _eight minutes_  - had such little faith in her. "It wasn't just Rei-kun and Rin-kun, they had Ai-kun along too...that  _is_ the whole relay team, right?"

"Yes, yes, four swimmers to a medley relay." Ren affirms, smirking at his sister. "I still find it highly amusing that you grew up in a family of swimmers and yet managed to know  _nothing at all_ about swimming."

"Don't you take that tone with me, you doof - if I put my mind to it, I'm pretty damned sure I can swim so well that you and Mako-chan shall be struck by despair as you remember how you used to doubt my skills." Ran says, puffing out her chest, and Ren laughs. "Speaking of...where  _is_ our Mako-chan, anyway?"

"You know that boy. Said something about going out for a run again, and disappeared off. Or at least, that's what his roomie told me." Ren turns to his sister, his look uncharacteristically concerned. "I dunno what time he'll be back, so you better go home before it's too late to catch the next train."

"Puh- _lease_. As if I'd miss out on the chance of seeing my baby bro swim again, just because of pithy little things like  _trains_? Yeah, right, Ren." Ran drawls, sitting down on the bench and crossing her stocking-clad legs. At her brother's confused expression, she rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'll be waiting here, 'cause Mako-chan's obviously gonna go a few laps first before the day ends. It's his thing, remember? The excessive practicing?"

"Ran, Mum and Dad didn't tell you?"

"What didn't they tell me - Ren, don't make that face, it's _seriously_ creeping me out."

"Makoto..." Ren starts, before sucking in a deep breath. Better to let all the words out in one go, that'd be more painless. _Just like ripping off a band-aid, Ren._ "He _didn't_ join the swim team, Ran."

* * *

" _No_." Rin tells her the next day, pausing in his chores to gape at her. "That's impossible."

"Mm-hmm, that's _exactly_ what I told Ren, too." Ran says, mouth pursed like she'd just eaten something sour. "But it's true. Ren showed me the member rosters, too - no Tachibana Makoto anywhere. I checked the list, _thrice_." she sighs. "Maybe losing to Rei-kun after all those years was really too much of a shock."

"Uh...but that's not what happened?" Rin says, his face confused. "I mean, last night, Makoto was the one who won. He was pretty damned happy about it, if you ask me."

"Ehh?  _Mako-chan_ won?"

"Mm. He was so happy I thought he'd go back to his usual self again, yanno - say something about how we should all work out more, because we need to keep up with him - the usual from Mister Teamwork. But then, suddenly, we have Rei, who's just removed his goggles, and he says ' _you won. Good for you, Makoto_ '." Rin clicks his tongue, once. "And then Makoto lunged at Rei, grabbing him by the goggles, and if the teachers didn't catch us by them, I  _swear_ he'd have given Rei a major clobbering, if you asked me."

"' _Good for you_ '...any idea why Rei-kun would say that?"

"Beats me. You know him - all cryptic in the wrong times, and stuff. Must be a side-effect of being so damned smart all the time."

"Hmm..." Ran murmurs, as she seems to mull over something. "That's it, then, I've decided!"

"Ehh?"

"Rin-kun, you guys still need a fourth member, right?"

"Uh, yes? But why..."

"I'll join, then." Ran says, pointing to herself, as if there were any doubt as to who she was referring to. "I'll be your manager."

"Oh, really? But Ran-neechan, you don't have to..."

A soft smile graces Ran's face then, the kind that made her look like her mother. Rin knows this because Makoto used to have the same smile, before, when they were young and happy and Makoto didn't go and want to punch Rei over silly things like losing races. "I know that you guys are the only ones who can get our Mako-chan back to the way he used to be. And - let's be honest, you guys need someone to look after you, yanno. So, for formality's sake..." Ran keeps her folded knees together as she offers Rin - the newly-appointed Iwatobi Swim Club captain - a deep bow. "...please, let me join!"

"Eh...Rin-san, what's happening here?"

"Ai, Ran- _neechan'_ s agreed to be our manager!"

"What - really? Thanks a lot, Ran- _senpai_!"

"Ai-kun, like I  _keep telling you,_  stop calling me  _senpai_ , call me  _neechan_! Aren't you being a bit too cold on me, young man!"

"I - I'm not being cold!"

"Hey, Ran- _neechan_ , don't play tricks on Ai, okay?"

His back is still turned to his friends as they bicker over yet another insignificant thing - they really should stop fooling around and start working on their derelict pool, if they even wanted to be a proper swim club  _at all_ \- but the corners of Rei's mouth still turn up into the smallest of smiles.

Well, at least there was  _some_ good to be gained out of starting up this blasted swim club.

* * *

The phone rings off to voicemail. It’s exactly how Rin expected this call to go, but he can’t help but feel disappointed all the same.

The thing is, Rei isn’t the only one who Makoto's hurting right now - and Rei's  _hurting_ , Rin knows, because he had seen the look in his best friend’s eyes when Makoto had let the trophy -  _their_  trophy - clatter against the ground as he threw it away. On any other person that look would have been one of mild dismay, or annoyance, but on  _Rei_ , who always made such a fuss about some expressions looking more beautiful than others, that one slip-up was everything. It was  _despair_.

But he isn't the only one.

No, he isn’t, because truth be told, meek, soft-spoken Ai wasn’t the one who wore his heart on his sleeve, not by a long shot - it was  _Rin_  who had always been a slave to his emotions, prone to crying and startling and saying the wrong things at all the wrong times, and right now what he really wants to do is to see Makoto again - to see his  _friend_  again.

And he may have only known Makoto for a few months, but he knows enough to know that the man who had emerged from the shadows - that man who challenged Rei to a race and threw their trophy away, threw  _their friendship away_ , is  _not_  the Makoto he’d once called his friend.

Rin knows he’s taking a big risk here, making a big leap of faith - but he has to do something,  _anything_ , to take control of this situation somehow, because otherwise he’ll grow absolutely  _insane_ , he just knows it.

"Tch,  _people_.” Rin says, groaning. He dials the number again - the same number he’d asked off Ran after club hours, the same number that he’s pretty sure he’s memorized by  _heart_  by now. As the dial tone rings, he clicks his tongue, sighing to himself. “I don’t know how Ai does it,  _honestly_.”

Because if there was anyone who knew how to say the right words  _just so_  to make people do as they wanted them to, it was  _Ai_. Rin finds himself praying for at least the minimal amount of his friend’s persuasion ability.

“ _You have reached voicemail. Please leave your name and message after the beep_.”

"Hey, Mako? …it’s me, Rin." He looks around as he speaks, worried that if he thinks about this too much he just might end up saying absolutely the wrong thing. "Y’know, we’re gonna start up a swim club."

Rin looks up - just his luck that he has to make this one-sided conversation  _here_ , right in front of the  _ocean_ , yup, all those philosophists would definitely be having a field day with symbolism as rich as that. So he looks  _up_ , up at the stars, because even after all these years and behind this railing, he still can’t help but look at the calm ocean waters and  _shiver_.

But that’s neither here nor there, and Rin has  _business_  to do.

"So, you should definitely join the swim team." Rin continues, remembering how shocked he had been when they had found out that Makoto wasn’t in the Samezuka swim team - just like when Rei came up to him one morning and told him he was quitting the swim club in middle school, only seven shades worse because swimming was Makoto’s dream and his life and his mission because _goddamnit_  he went to  _Australia_  and back to train for the Olympics and hearing of him just quitting on swimming like that -

\- it was just  _wrong_ , and Rin wanted to be able to fix that, somehow.

"We might run into each other in tournaments, so…yeah. Join the swim team, Mako." Rin says, feeling a bit lame as he can’t think of anything else to say. What does he have to say to a man who thinks them unworthy of his friendship - even of his mere  _presence_  - anymore?

He doesn’t think he knows the answer to that. He doesn’t think he ever will.

But he swallows all this down - all this hesitance, all this  _regret -_ because if Makoto really is as far gone as he seems to be, everything Rin feels but doesn’t actually say might fly over his head anyway. That’s the thing about Makoto that never really changed, and if Rin weren’t feeling as helpless as he was right now, it’d make him laugh.

"Take care of yourself, Makoto."

* * *

 

"You don’t need to tell me that," Makoto murmurs, to nobody in particular. "I already joined the swim club."

"But I’m not doing this because I want to swim with you."

That’s what Makoto says, but there’s still a part of him - the part of him that resisted coming to Australia, that wanted to keep in touch with Rei and Ai and  _Rin_ , that wishes it weren’t true.

He sits up straight, suddenly, fixing the now-dead mobile with a glare that would’ve been fierce, if only his green eyes weren’t suspisciously shiny.

"I am  _not_  doing this because I want to swim with you.”

Hopefully, Makoto thinks, if he says this enough, it would feel like less of a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see all the other tumblr posts I've made for this AU (inspired by natsui-san's great art!!!), under [its own tag on my tumblr.](http://patriciaselina.tumblr.com/tagged/roleswitch-au)
> 
> The title is actually a placeholder - anyone want to give me any suggestions? In the "tradition" (lol) of Retrouvaille, I'm aiming for a mildly pretentious-sounding unique word, and having it relate somehow to water would be a big bonus. [Feel free to get in touch with me if you've got anything in mind!](http://patriciaselina.tumblr.com/ask) But if you like it already...tell me if you do, as well.
> 
> The goal for this AU is to write at least 1000 words for a scene or two from each episode, in the light of said personality switcheroo. So that means I'm aiming for 12K words, which would still be shorter than the last multi-chap thing I've done...wish me luck!


End file.
